Professor Hastings
, | games= , Shadows of Almia, and Guardian Signs| leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=SS022 | epname=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) | enva=N. Ronald Levine | java=Jōji Nakata | }} Professor Hastings (Japanese: シンバラ教授 Professor Shinbara) is a Pokémon Professor, who appears in the Pokémon Ranger series of games. In the games Professor Hastings is the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. He stays in Fall City when in the Fiore region and is known to have a hasty personality. Professor Hastings is the creator of the Capture Styler and is an important figure for the Ranger federation. He went to school with Gordor; the two formerly worked together as well. In , one of the player's first missions is to escort him from Ringtown back to Fall City. Along the way they are attacked by the Go-Rock Squad and Hastings's new prototype "Super Styler" is stolen. In the third Ranger Net mission of this game, s are sent to capture a so that Hastings may do research on it. Hastings reappears in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, investigating the Gigaremo units. He is the first to discover the Dark Shards inside the machines, after takes a Gigaremo apart. After the player becomes a Top Ranger, Hastings appears in the Ranger Union. A journal hidden in a cave in the Ranger School reveals some of Hastings' personal history. Years ago, he, Erma, and Lamont were childhood friends with dreams. His dream was to invent a tool capable of transmitting friendship feelings to Pokémon. This was achieved with the Capture Styler. The professor appeared alongside Murph in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. His role in this game is smaller than in the first two games. During a quest, it is revealed that he is Booker's younger brother. He regrets quarreling with his brother about his decision to leave the Oblivia region. In the anime Professor Hastings briefly appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One), where he gave his newest mission, which involved stopping the Pokémon Pinchers' efforts to poach and sell Pokémon. In the manga In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Professor Hastings first appears to Lunick and Solana while they view the recording on the Capture Styler of Joel, who was defeated in battle with his allies, Spenser and Elita. Hastings realizes that Styler was destroyed from the inside after having its Capture Line cut by an enemy Pokémon and informs the two that his plans of an upgraded Styler were stolen a short time ago. Hastings orders Solana and Lunick to finish Joel, Spenser, and Elita's mission, while Solana tells Hastings to look over Iyori, a girl Lunick had rescued from a fire the night before. While Lunick and Solana face off against the Go-Rock Quads, Hastings and Iyori watch in shock. However, with the help of Joel, Spenser, and Elite, along with overhearing one of the Quads' lines, they figure out the villain's plan. Using the data from Joel's broken Styler, Hastings and Joel figure out how to capture Lunick and Solana's opponent, , which allows them to beat the Quads once it's sent to them. After Lunick and Solana return from their successful mission, Hastings reveals that after seeing how organizational Iyori is, he has decided to make her his assistant. With the help of Cameron, Hastings decides to send the Egg they retrieved to the Sinnoh Region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it due to Fiore not having any. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Hastings first appears when Kellyn, Kate, Barlow, and Crawford find him hanging from the Altru Tower. Using a wild and he captured, Kellyn saves Hastings from a nasty fall. Hastings reveals that he came to visit Isaac but is interrupted by Heath of the Sinis Trio before he can finish his explanation. While Barlow and Crawford stay behind to combat Heath's Pokémon, Hastings, Kellyn and Kate each run inside the building and takes the elevator to the tenth floor. While they make it there, Hastings finishes explaining how he got trapped on the Altru Tower. He reveals that when going to visit Isaac, a grabbed his collar and pulled him to the top of the tower; when Hastings tried to escape, he got trapped in the Tower's girders. While Kellyn and Kate goes on ahead to fight the enemy, Hastings stays behind for safety. After Kincaid is defeated and Darkrai is freed from his control, Hastings and Iyori take Darkrai with them to see it off. Trivia * Out of all the Pokémon professors so far, Hastings is the only one who is also a professor (教授 kyōju) in the Japanese version, whereas the others are all doctorate holders (博士 hakase). * According to Herbert, a researcher working for him, when he sneezes, he says hack-chooly. * His prototype name for the Capture Styler was "The Capture Loopy-Looper". * In the journal he, Erma, and Lamont shared, he signed off as "Hatagnits" and "Hatsting" when he was excited. * Hastings is like Professor Oak in several ways: both invented an item important to the player character's mission in their respective series (Oak invented the Pokédex, while Hastings invented the Capture Styler), while both have reappeared several times, being the only known Pokémon professors to do so. * Supposedly Hastings gives out Quest Coupons, which can be used to ask a Ranger for any quest, as stated by the player's mother in Shadows of Almia. Names Category:Professors Category:Ranger characters Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters Category:Ranger: Guardian Signs characters Category:Anime characters de:Professor Hastings es:Profesor Gobios fr:Professeur Pressand it:Professor Frenesio ja:シンバラ教授 zh:新原教授